Memories
by captwulf
Summary: InuKag: Kagome looses her memory when she is swept down river. Will InuYasha be able to find her? Will she ever remember her real life? Rated for IY's sharp tounge. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Inu Yasha, but -sniffle- I don't.

A/N- Thanks for all the great reviews for "The Rain" and "Twisting Time". I promised I'd post this one as soon as I could, so here you go.

Memories

_Memories are what bind us._

_Memories tell us right from wrong._

_They tell us who is friend or foe._

_Without memories we do not learn or grow._

_Without memories we shall remain stagnant, never moving._

_Memories are what form our personality._

_And bind us to those we love._

Chapter 1

"Inu Yasha, you should apologize." Sango tapped him on the back of the head.

"Hmph, I'm not apologizing to her. I didn't do anything wrong. She's the one that keeps wanting to go home." Inu Yasha folded his arms over his chest and refused to look at his companions. He shot a glance over his shoulder at the girl in question.

Kagome was walking very slowly, lagging far behind. She hadn't spoken to him since their fight. As a matter of fact she hadn't spoken to anyone. The idea worried him. 'Usually she would at least talk to Sango.' He went over the fight in his head...

"You're so selfish, always wanting to go home!"

"I'm not asking for long, just two days! Is that so hard! I haven't been home in almost three weeks! I need to catch up on my studies!" Kagome fumed.

"Studies-smudies. You just want to go home because you're selfish."

"It's important for teenagers in my era to go to school. Can't you understand that!"

"Well, it's not that important here. And here is where you belong."

Kagome had given him a curious look at that. "Inu Yasha, I have a life there too. And my family is there." She frowned. "I miss them sometimes."

"Once the jewel is complete you can go back whenever you want."

"All you ever think about is the stupid jewel!"

"You're the one that broke it."

"And I'm trying to help put it back together, aren't I?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to tell considering that you keep running home to your time."

"Well, maybe I should just go back and stay there! If you think I'm so useless!"

"Feh, you are useless. I'd do just as well without you!" He'd regretted the statement the moment it had left his mouth.

Kagome's face had dropped and had that been a tear he'd seen? "Fine." She turned away from him. "I'll stay, but not for you. I made a promise to find the jewel shards and I will." That had been the last thing she'd said to him.

At first, he had been proud of himself for winning the argument, but Kagome wouldn't even look at him now. 'It's been two days and she's still sulking. Maybe I was a bit too rough.' He glanced over his shoulder again. The girl kept her eyes locked on the path ahead of her, pushing the bike with extreme concentration. 'If I could just get her to look at me, I could tell whether or not she's angry or sad.'

"Look at that." Shippo hopped onto Miroku's shoulder. Inu Yasha turned his attention back to road. Up ahead was a bridge, it looked sturdy enough to hold their weight, even though it swung slightly in the wind. "Do you think it's safe?" The little fox eyed the bridge critically.

"Don't be such a coward. It's perfectly safe." Inu Yasha began to cross the bridge. His companions followed a little more cautiously.

Kagome watched the others out of the corner of her eye. She frowned. 'I can't believe him, telling me I'm useless. Without me he wouldn't even be able to find the shards.' Her frown deepened. 'Of course, I was the one who broke it in the first place.' She watched Inu Yasha's back. He always acted so agitated when she wanted to go home. 'Does he still want to become human for Kikyo? Is that why he's so insistent-for her?' The idea that Inu Yasha still may love Kikyo sent Kagome into a deeper depression. She barely noticed when she began to cross the bridge. 'I'm sure Kikyo wouldn't have broken the jewel. She probably would have found all the pieces by now even if she had.' His words echoed in her head, 'You are useless. I'd do just as well without you.' "Maybe I am useless." She mumbled to herself.

Ahead, Inu Yasha suddenly stopped and stiffened. "What is it, Inu Yasha?" Shippo asked from his perch.

He sniffed the air. "Demons." At that moment a swarm of demons came over the horizon. Inu Yasha drew Tetsusaiga. "Only Naraku would send so many demons at once."

"Perhaps, they sense Kagome's jewel shards." Miroku suggested.

'Kagome?' Inu Yasha glanced over his shoulder at the miko. She was in the center of the bridge. She seemed to be a bit disoriented and not notice the coming danger. He hesitated for only a moment, before his heart screamed in his ears. "Kagome!" His throat echoed the sentiment.

At first she didn't look up, but then she seemed to realize the fear in his voice. The demons swooped down attacking the group. Inu Yasha charged in sword at full force with Sango and Miroku on his heels. The majority of the demon band didn't bother with the formidable group, instead they headed straight for Kagome.

Still half in a daze Kagome watched as the demons launched themselves at her. Dropping the bicycle, she dove forward on the rickety bridge as a demon dived for her. It missed and swooped back into the air. She heard Inu Yasha cry her name. "Kagome! Stay down!" She felt the rush of wind and knew he had unleashed the Wind Scar. She looked up to see the remains of the Wind Scar's flames. Then suddenly the bridge moaned and gave way. The supports were giving way.

She clutched at the rope as the bridge fell apart beneath her. She swung wide and banged her shoulder into the cliff face. She heard the clatter of her bike below as it struck rock. Opening her eyes, she realized that she was dangling from the cliff. Inu Yasha was above her panic in his eyes. "Kagome, don't move. I'll come get you." He struggled over the cliff edge and began a very difficult descent. The cliff was very steep and there were few handholds. Kagome gasped as she felt the rope give way a little. Above her she heard Inu Yasha curse, the rope was frayed at the base and it was quickly giving way. Quickening his pace he made his way closer. There was another jolt to the rope and Kagome gasped again.

"Kagome you'll have to reach, give me your hand." He stretched his own as far as he could without loosing his grip to reach her.

She slowly reached for him, fear in her eyes. "Inu Yasha…."

"Reach Kagome!" He heard the rope snap above him. He tried to grab her outstretched hand, but missed. "Kagome!" But she was already falling through the air, headed toward the rushing river at the bottom. After a split second of shock, he dove after her. 'At least I may be able to break her fall.' He reached out to her as he neared.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome reached out for him as well, but he wasn't close enough. The river caught her and the current pulled her under.

A strangled horrified cry from Inu Yasha was all Sango and Miroku could hear. Then he too was swallowed by the river. "Kirara, take us down there." Kirara had already transformed before Sango could complete her request. They mounted the demon cat and flew into the ravine.

"Inu Yasha! Kagome!" Miroku searched the foaming water for signs of life.

"Perhaps they were swept down river." Sango suggested. "I'll go check up river." She took off with Kirara without waiting for a response.

Shippo sniffed about on the shoreline. "I'm not catching his scent."

In the middle of the river Inu Yasha surfaced. He looked around panicked. "Kagome! Kagome! Marioku has Kagome come up yet?"

"No, you didn't find her?"

"Damn, the currents too strong she's probably way down stream." He swam to the bank. "I've already checked the bottom, but she probably would have gotten swept down stream instead of staying there."

"Sango has gone to check ahead."

"Let's go." Inu Yasha gave the bank on the far side a quick glance. He'd had to struggle to reach the shore. Kagome would never have been able to reach it, especially if she's hurt. The very thought of Kagome being hurt made his guts twist in a knot. He started running, speeding along the broken shore with ease. Miroku and Shippo followed. After quite some time, Sango returned, meeting them on the shore. "Did you see anything Sango? Did you find Kagome?"

Sango gasped. "You mean you didn't find her. I thought for sure you did, because I searched for a good distance."

Shippo began to cry. "Kagome's gone! No, no, no!"

Inu Yasha trembled. "No, she's not! Sango, you probably just missed her somewhere!"

"Inu Yasha, I doubled back along the river. I never saw her, not even a sign. That's why I assumed you found her."

"Kagome couldn't have lasted this long underwater. But maybe she came up and crawled away from the river." Miroku suggested.

"I highly doubt it. This ravine continues for another thousand yards or so. If she came up after that I would have seen her, because there's no foliage on the bank ahead."

"I'm not giving up! Kagome's a survivor! I know she's still alive." Inu Yasha protested. 'I'd feel it if she weren't.' "I'll search the whole river if I have to!" Without another word he sprinted off down the shoreline.

"Tatachi, come here quick!"

"What is it?" Tatachi came to his brother's side to peer over his shoulder.

"It's a young woman." The young man rolled the unconscious body over. "She's still alive. Poor thing must have gotten caught in the river."

Tatachi stared at the girl in the torch light. "She's dressed strangely, don't you think, Hotan?"

"She's probably too poor to afford proper cloths."

His brother knelt beside him. "We'd better take her to the lord, he may interested in this. Strange she resembles Ayomi." He scooped the girl up, discovering that she weighed next to nothing. "Pretty little thing, isn't she?"

"Now, Tatachi, she's obviously injured, so let her rest before trying to gain her affections." Hotan chuckled.

Tatachi laughed, but the thought had certainly occurred to him. 'She looks healthy enough to bear many children.' With that the two brothers carried the unconscious Kagome away from the river. Above them the sky cracked with lightening and the rain began to pour.

"Inu Yasha, you must see reason. It has been three weeks since Kagome fell in the river. There's no-" Miroku was cut off.

"Don't you dare say it! I'll rip your guts out! She's not dead! I'll find her!" Inu Yasha trembled as his fists tightened at his side.

Sango held Shippo, who looked very depressed. He'd been crying for Kagome for over a week and had barely eaten a bite for three days. "Inu Yasha your behavior is affecting Shippo, you know how he looks up to you. You must accept the facts. It hurts us all, but we have seen not a sign of her. That leaves only one-"

"Shut up! Shut up! I won't accept anything! And stop acting like she's dead, 'cause she's not! I'd feel it if she was!" Inu Yasha spun away from them feeling a blush cross his cheeks. 'I didn't mean to say that. Damn, now I look like a wuss.' "I'm going on ahead."

Miroku smacked him with his staff. "It's dark, you idiot. You need to rest too. If Kagome is still alive, what use will you be to her when you find her if your half dead from no sleep."

Inu Yasha snarled as he rubbed the back of his head. "What the hell are you talking about?" 'Is he saying she might be in trouble?'

"I'm saying if you're going to keep your wits about you, you'll need rest."

"Please, Inu Yasha. I can't sleep if you're not here." Shippo spoke softly, barely raising his head.

"Feh, fine I'll stay. But when the sun's up, I'll be too." Inu Yasha looked up at the stars ignoring the group that settled by the fire. 'Kagome, I know you're out there. I wish you could hear me. If you can, I'm sorry. If we hadn't have fought….I'll find you I promise.'

----

Please be kind and I'll try not to rhyme. Woops, sorry. Please Read and Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Inu Yasha, but -sniffle- I don't.

A/N- Thanks for the review ms uniqueful. (Even though I'm not sure what it meant. I guessed you like it.) Here's the next chapter.

Memories

Chapter 2

A pair of dark eyes looked on a bright star in the sky. 'Someone is talking to me, but I can't understand. I wish I could help.' "Ayomi, you should come in dear. You've been sick remember."

"Yes, father." The young girl stood and went into the house. Her father embraced her. She smiled weakly. "Really, father, I'm feeling quite well now, except for the headaches." She rubbed at the now imperceptible bump on her head.

He frowned. "Perhaps I should send for the healer."

She shook her head. "It's not that bad." Her gaze returned to the sky. 'Someone is talking to me, I can feel it.'

"Ayomi, is something wrong? You look so distant."

"It's nothing, father, just a strange feeling I have sometimes." She looked back at him. "Tell me again, father, about my childhood. I feel so empty."

"Of course, my dear." They settled down in the house and he put his arm around her, preparing once again to tell the tale that came so easily.

- - - -

Inu Yasha crawled across the ground his nose inches from it. "I think I have something."

Miroku sighed. 'It's just another hunch, but he won't give up.' Their group had left camp as soon as the sun had begun to rise and there was enough light to move on. Sango yawned beside him. Inu Yasha had really been pushing them lately, and it had begun to feel like they weren't getting enough sleep. Sango had begun to fear that Inu Yasha hadn't been sleeping at all.

"What did you find?" Shippo hopped down and sniffed the ground next to Inu Yasha. "I don't smell anything."

"That's because your nose isn't strong enough. Now, get…" He broke off as he froze over a nook in some craggy rocks.

Sango stared at the hanyou growing concern in her. "Inu Yasha?" He sat back holding something in his hand. "What is it?"

He stared down at the item with a strange look in his eye. He revealed the treasure to the others. It was a green piece of cloth. "It's a piece of Kagome's skirt."

"That's good, isn't it?" Shippo hopped on a nearby rock to take a better look.

"I…I don't know. It has blood on it." Inu Yasha felt his gut twisting again.

"Inu Yasha, don't look so defeated, maybe it was just a scratch." Miroku was beginning to believe his companion's stubborn streak had finally paid off.

"Well, it's the first piece of hard evidence we have that she was here, or at least her clothes were." Sango's comment bit into Inu Yasha's heart. 'Does she mean that she was torn up in the river?'

"Come on, Inu Yasha. Let's go find her. There has to be a village near by. Look at all the foot prints." The little kitsune pointed at a layer of disturbed dirt.

"Yeah, but I'm not picking up her scent from the ground, just from this." He clutched at the cloth. 'It's better than nothing. Maybe someone's seen something.' He stood. "Let's go." He turned and started off towards the village.

After some time, they came to a road that divided the fields of vegetables. Two men were busy at work plowing the earth. Inu Yasha and the others overheard their conversation as they neared.

"So, you'll try to woo her will you? I'd be careful, brother. The lord is very protective of his daughter."

The man's brother, who seemed just slightly older but a great deal larger, laughed. "I don't think he'd refuse my proposal, after all I am the strongest and bravest man in our village. He'd be a fool to decide otherwise."

"You're so arrogant, Tatachi. What if the young lady does not agree? She has rejected all advances at this point."

"I'm not arrogant, just confident. I'm sure she will come around, and if she doesn't her father shall see reason and force the matter. After all any woman would be proud to have me as their husband."

"Now, brother, that's not…" Hotan stopped as the travelers came to a stop on the road near them.

"Hello, there. May we ask you some questions?" Miroku waved at them. The two men exchanged looks. The travelers were a strange group and it seemed two of them were demons.

Tatachi moved forward until he was standing beside the road. "What can we help you with?"

"We are in search of someone, my good man. She's a young woman, slightly younger than her," Miroku indicated Sango, "and about this tall." He judged the distance from the ground to his chin, trying to remember Kagome's exact height. "She also wears strange clothes. You see, she is our traveling companion and was swept down river. We have been searching for her for quite some time."

Tatachi folded his arms. "Sorry, haven't seen anyone fitting that description, except the lord's daughter." He neglected to mention that he had pulled the girl from the river. Or that they had taken her to the lord and upon seeing the girl, who had resembled his own daughter so closely, had accepted her as his foster daughter.

Inu Yasha made a face at the man. 'He's lying or hiding something.' "Are you sure you haven't seen her?"

"Sorry, Ayomi is the only girl in this region that comes close to your description."

"Thank you, anyways. If you don't mind we'll ask around the village, perhaps someone else has seen her or has news of her." Miroku and his companions started on their way again.

Once out of ear shy, Inu Yasha began to grumble. "Miroku, couldn't you tell he was lying. That man knows something, but he isn't saying what."

"Yes, Inu Yasha, I could tell he was hiding something as well. But we weren't likely to get any more information out of him than that. So, we might as well ask around the village."

"Did you hear the way he talked about that poor girl? As though she were some sort of commodity." Sango fumed. 'It's sad to think that the world still hasn't evolved enough to let women make their own minds up!' Here three male companions kept their mouths closed. It was still a very common practice to have arranged marriages, even if the woman wasn't for it.

"Damn this wind. If it weren't to our backs, I could've picked up on Kagome's scent by now." Inu Yasha tried again to sniff the air, but they were upwind from the village.

"That's assuming she's here." Miroku pointed out as the village came into sight. Ahead of them they could see a good size village with many huts and a large mansion off to one side. On a hill not far from the mansion, children could be seen playing with a young woman. Her back was to them, but her dress was that of a young noble woman.

Inu Yasha froze as the young woman turned to pick up one of the small children. She smiled as the child laughed. "Inu Yasha?" Shippo asked as he landed on the hanyou's shoulder and followed his gaze. "Kagome? Kagome!" The fox sprang off the shoulder and took off ahead of the group.

"Is it…is it really her?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"Yes, it is." Miroku assured her. There was true relief in his voice.

"I knew it! I knew she was alive!" Inu Yasha took off in hot pursuit of the fox. 'I can't wait to hold her in my arms!'

Ahead of Shippo, he could see the young girl set the small child down and pat him on the head. She then spoke to all the children and sent them on their way. "Kagome! Kagome!" He called to her, but she didn't seem to notice. Instead she turned and began to walk towards the mansion. As she neared the house he caught up with her. "Kagome! We found you!" She turned and eyed him curiously. He jumped into her arms. "Kagome, I'm so glad we found you." He hugged her.

She pushed him away slightly. "Do we know each other, little one?"

Shippo felt suddenly dizzy. "What?" Behind him he heard Inu Yasha come to a stop, panting slightly.

"Kagome, thank the gods. We've been searching for you for weeks. I'm so glad, you're okay." He took a few steps forward.

The girl frowned and looked back at the kitsune. "You said something like that too. Who is Kagome?"

"You're Kagome."

Her frown deepened. "No, my name Ayomi. I have never heard of this Kagome. I am sorry."

"What are you talking about? Of course, you're Kagome. You look like her, you sound like her and you have the same scent." Shippo insisted, his heart racing.

She shook her head and set him on the ground. "No, I've already told you. I am not this Kagome. You are mistaken." Behind Inu Yasha the rest of their party arrived. "It's late. I must be going. If you wish lodging you can stay in the inn in the village." She turned as if to go. But Inu Yasha caught her wrist.

"We're not going anywhere without you. We've been searching for you for three weeks. I don't know what kind of sick game you're trying to play, Kagome, but you're coming with us."

She fought against his grip. "I've already told you, my name is Ayomi. And I am not going anywhere with you! I don't know you!" She jerked her wrist free and sprinted toward the house.

Inu Yasha watched after her, dumbfounded for a moment, and then took off after her. "Kagome, stop!"

"Father! Father!" She cried as she came to the porch. An older man stepped out of the house. She flung herself in his arms. "Father, they're trying to take me away!" She sobbed softly in his chest.

"Now, now, my dear, calm down. Who is trying to take you away?" As if as an answer Inu Yasha, Miroku and Sango approached. His eyes narrowed at the hanyou and his dog ears. "Who are you? How dare you frighten my daughter?"

"Your daughter? She's not your daughter. I know Kagome's family and her father died years ago." Inu Yasha protested.

"I am the lord in this region, so watch your tongue or I shall have it cut out." The girl stiffened in his arms slightly. "I don't know who you believe my daughter is, but her name is Ayomi, not Kagome. Now I think it would be wise of you to leave."

Miroku moved forward. "Sir, forgive my friend's rudeness, but this girl is a member of our travel party and our friend. There is no mistaking it. My friends have keen noses and if they say this is Kagome, then she must be."

The lord frowned. "Perhaps she only smells like your friend. It's possible."

"No, it's not. Every human has a specific scent that only they carry. And there's no way in hell that I could mistake Kagome's scent. So why don't you just come out and tell the truth. She was pulled from the river, wasn't she?"

"That matters not. She is my daughter."

The young girl raised her head from his chest. "What do you mean, father?"

"He's not your father, damnit!" Inu Yasha spat.

Sango put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Inu Yasha. You'll only make matter's worse." She turned to the lord. "Sir, let us at least tell you our side."

Kagome looked at the demon slayer. 'She called him Inu Yasha. Why does that name make me feel anxious?'

The lord sighed. "Very well, let us speak inside." With his arm still around Kagome, he led them inside into the main sitting room. The others followed and seated themselves before the platform where the lord and Kagome sat. The lord took a deep breath. When he finally spoke there was great sadness in his eyes. "It is true that my daughter was pulled from the river, unconscious. And it is also true that she is not flesh of my flesh. But she is my daughter in every other capacity." He looked at Kagome, who was staring at him tears filling her eyes.

"You lied to me?"

"Ayomi, have I not treated you as my own daughter? Have you not been happy here? Did I not nurse you back to health when you brought to me, and did I not comfort you when the nightmares came? You are my daughter and I love as such."

"Yes, you have treated me well and I love as my father." Kagome gave him a warm smile.

He touched her cheek. "My own daughter died a year ago. She was always a sickly child and when this past winter hit, she became ill and died. When I saw you, the fire in your eyes to survive reminded me of her. I am sorry that I lied though. I thought it best at the time. I thought it easier to fill your memory loss with my own memories of her."

"Well, now that that's settled. Let's go." Inu Yasha stood.

"I have no intention of letting you leave with her. As you can see, her mind is blank and so she does not know you. You could be lying and say that you are her friends. I will not allow her life to be put in danger." The lord turned his gaze back to Kagome. "You are welcome to stay with me as my daughter as long as it pleases you. Until you decide to leave of your own accord, I will not let anyone take you by force."

Kagome nodded and gave him a warm smile. Shippo who had been sitting in front of the others, spoke up for the first time. "So, all we have to do is help you remember, Kagome. We can do that easy, so why don't you come with us and we'll help you."

Kagome frowned at the fox. 'What if they're lying and they're not friends at all. The lord will continue to protect and take care of me. It's safer here.' "I think I would rather stay here, little one."

"Damnit, Kagome! I've had enough. I know you're mad at me, but this is ridiculous. Now come on." Inu Yasha stormed forward and tried to grasp her arm. She moved away from him and clutched at the lord's arm. 'Is she frightened of me? Or does she really not remember me.' Inu Yasha's heart broke at the thought that Kagome would forget even him or worse that she would fear him.

The lord put his arm around her again. "I have already told you I will not let you take her by force. If you continue this behavior, I shall have you removed from my house."

"Inu Yasha sit down and calm yourself." Sango turned back to the lord. "Sir, would you mind if we remained until we are able to bring Kagome's memory back."

The lord looked down at his foster daughter. "Is that all right with you, Ayomi?" Kagome nodded slowly.

Inu Yasha flopped back down in his spot. "Her name is Kagome, so stop calling her Ayomi." He mumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

The lord looked saddened. "Agreed."

----

Please Read and Review. I'm always open to real criticism as well.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Inu Yasha, but -sniffle- I don't.

A/N- Thanks for the reviews Silverwind89, kagomefan595, inuyasha's youkai princess, and anime-fanatic-17. Oh and Silverwind89, I really appreciate the continued support. –BIG HUG- You've almost reviewed all my stories. –Jumps up and down- Big thanks.

Memories

Chapter 3

Inu Yasha flopped back down in his spot. "Her name is Kagome, so stop calling her Ayomi." He mumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

The lord looked saddened. "Agreed." He stood slowly and gave the sky outside a look, judging the time. "Ayo…I mean, Kagome, why don't you entertain our guest in your chamber. I have agreed with a young man this evening, and I think he would prefer to speak to me alone. He should be here shortly."

Kagome stood beside him. "Yes, father." The name still felt natural and she still cared for the old lord as her father.

"Young man? Do you mean Tatachi?" Sango asked politely, but with a touch of revolution in her tone.

"Yes, do you know him?" The lord looked surprised at her tone.

"We met him on the road here." Miroku explained.

"I don't trust the bastard. He lied to us and said Kagome wasn't here." Inu Yasha thought about what the man had said and suddenly realized his intentions toward Kagome. He growled low and deep in his throat. 'I won't let him lay a hand on her.'

"He didn't say that she wasn't here, only that Ayomi was." Miroku pointed out.

"He is a good man. His fields stay plentiful and he is quite the leader among the young men. I have no quarrel with him and so no reason to distrust him. After all he has lived in this village since he was a child. On the other hand I only met you moments ago. I have more reason to distrust you than him." With that the lord left the sitting room.

"Come, we will speak in my chamber." Kagome allowed the others to rise and follow her. 'I know I only met them a short while ago, but I do feel as though I could trust them.' When they arrived at her chamber they sat in a circle on the floor.

Inu Yasha watched Kagome with growing anxiety. 'What if she doesn't remember? What if she wants to stay here?' "So, what do we do now, Miroku? I'm not going anywhere without Kagome."

"We have no intention of leaving either. We must do something to jog her memories." He turned back to Kagome. She was watching them with a blank expression. "Can you at least tell us what you do remember, Kagome?"

Her gaze fell to the floor. "I'm sorry there's not much to tell. The first thing that I recall is waking up here with my father…I mean, the lord. Before that there is nothing." She rubbed her head absently.

"Perhaps, if you tried to focus on something more specific."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't even remember your names."

Shippo padded forward. "Not even our names?" She nodded. Inu Yasha felt like his heart was being ripped out. 'She doesn't even remember my name.' Shippo touched Kagome's hand. "Well, we'll help you. My name is Shippo, and this is Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and of course Inu Yasha." Kagome's gaze followed each person in turn, lingering on Inu Yasha. 'His name still feels familiar, but I can't place anything with it.' Shippo looked up at her expectantly. "Does that help?"

She shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Perhaps if we reminded you of the events that led to you falling into the river." Sango paused shortly when Inu Yasha grunted. "We were traveling together and you were walking far behind." She chose not to include the incident of the fight between the miko and Inu Yasha. "We were suddenl6y attacked by a horde of demons." Kagome looked horrified at this. "We assumed they were Naraku's demons. Do you remember Naraku?"

Kagome shook her head, but the name sent a shiver down her spine. "I take it he's someone bad?"

"Yes, he is our most terrible enemy." Sango explained.

"Enemy? You make it sound as though we fight him."

"We do."

"Me too?"

"Yeah, you've gotten pretty good with your bow." Inu Yasha interjected.

Kagome looked down at her tiny form. "I know how to use a bow? It sounds so farfetched. I'm not that strong." She examined her hands, testing their strength by flexing her fingers.

"You're a lot stronger than you think. You also have sacred powers that help us out a lot in battle." Miroku assured her.

"Kagome, do you still have the jewel with you?" Sango asked after the sudden thought occurred to her that it may have been lost in the river.

Inu Yasha froze. 'The jewel? I hadn't even thought about the jewel. I was so worried about Kagome. I guess if I had to choose between the two, I would choose her. I think I can live without the jewel, but I don't think I could live without her.'

"Jewel?" Kagome thought about that for a moment. "Well, I do have a broken one. Father said it wasn't much in that condition."

"Where is it, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, I still have it." She stood and went to a little wooden box in the corner. When she returned she showed them the jewel shard. "Is this what you're looking for?" She offered it to Sango.

Sango shook her head. "You keep it, Kagome. Your sacred powers keep the jewel pure."

Kagome wasn't sure what she meant, but nodded and slipped the jewel shard around her neck. "Please continue your story."

"Yes. Well, when the demons attacked, you were standing in the center of the bridge over a ravine. Inu Yasha used his Wind Scar to destroy the demons, but somehow the bridge's foundation was affected. The bridge gave way and you fell into the river."

Shippo climbed into her lap. "Do you remember anything now?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry but I don't."

Outside footsteps approached and Tatachi appeared in the doorway. He smiled at Kagome, ignoring the rest of the group. "Ayomi, I have wonderful news."

"Tatachi, you are here again. What have you discussed with my father this time?" Kagome gave him a shy yet polite smile.

He came forward and took her hand. "Dear Ayomi, I have asked your father for your hand in marriage. He has agreed as long as you are willing." He smiled broadly.

"What!" Inu Yasha shot to his feet, his blood boiling.

Kagome eyed him and calmly withdrew her hand from Tatachi. "I have no interest in marriage, Tatachi. I have told you this before."

"Yes, but your father agreed that if you do not choose another suitor in the next three days, that he shall encourage you to choose me." Tatachi grinned and began to stroke her leg.

"Get your damn hands off her!" Inu Yasha charged forward, dragging the man to his feet by his neck. "Don't you ever lay a hand on her again!" He flung the surprised man out the door with such strength that his body left a groove in the earth.

To the group's astonishment, Tatachi stood, dusted himself off calmly, and rubbed his hand over a claw mark on his neck. "I am not so easily dissuaded. I am the best man in this village and you are but a vagabond. It will not be hard for the lord to choose between us. Ayomi, I will return tomorrow. I shall see you then."

"No you won't." Inu Yasha growled as the man left the yard. Behind him, he heard Kagome stand.

"What on earth do you think you're doing! Tatachi may be crass, but he has been kind to me!"

"What, do you actually like that guy?"

"Maybe I do! What's it to you!"

"Because I…" Inu Yasha broke off. For a split second he had forgotten that she had lost her memory. "That guy's no good, trust me. I know his type. He's dangerous."

"Oh, and who's to say your not?"

"Kagome, I've protected you more times than I care to count. I'd never hurt you." Kagome searched his eyes for a moment, finding that she believed him almost innately.

She sighed and sat back on her mat. 'Why do I feel like I enjoyed him defending me? And why does he care so much?' "You shouldn't have done that though. Tatachi has many friends in the village, and he and my father are close friends. There may be retribution for the act."

"I can handle anything these puny humans can throw at me." Inu Yasha sat back down, not meeting her eyes.

Sango muffled a yawn. "The sun has set. Should we return to the village for lodging?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, we have plenty of room here, please stay." It was strange how quickly she had become accustomed to their presence. "If you'd like I can show you where you'll sleep." Sango nodded and Kagome rose to escort her to another room.

Miroku followed. "I think I'd like to rest as well." He seemed just as fatigued as Sango felt.

"There is plenty of room." She stopped at a door. "This room and the next are for guest. You may stay here." Kagome smiled politely.

"Thank you, I think I may finally be able to rest, knowing you are safe." Sango smiled and hugged her. Kagome blushed.

"I too shall sleep more soundly." Miroku went to hug Kagome as well with an lecherous grin, but Sango smacked him.

"I don't think so, lech. Now go to room and sleep, or I'll sick Inu Yasha on you." Miroku quickly scurried away. "Don't mind him, he's just like that. Good night Kagome."

"Good night…uh, Sango." The name felt familiar in her mouth. The demon slayer nodded and went to rest.

Kagome returned to her chamber to find the fox and the hanyou still there. She smiled politely and settled back down. "Kagome what else can we do to make you remember?"

"I don't know, Shippo." She rubbed at her temples. 'My headache's coming back.'

"Kagome, what's wrong? You look kind of pale." Inu Yasha was watching her with concern.

"I'm okay. I just get headaches from time to time."

"Shippo, what did we do with Kagome's bag?" Inu Yasha stood and went to the door.

"We left it outside the sitting room." Shippo looked at him curiously. "What do you want it for?"

"I'll be right back." Inu Yasha left and returned a few moments later with Kagome's big yellow bag. He sat down on the floor and opened it. He riffled through its contents, spilling some onto the floor.

Kagome went to sit near him, picking up one of the items and examining it. "What is this thing? It seems familiar."

Inu Yasha looked up. "That, well you call it a flash light. It's like a lantern." 'She remembers a flashlight but not my name. Did I hurt her that bad?'

Kagome picked up another item of much smaller size. "And this?"

"That's a lighter." 'Okay this is getting weird. I never thought I'd have to explain Kagome's modern devices to her.'

Kagome ran her thumb along the edge of the lighter's metal wheel. She jumped when sparks flew out and dropped the lighter. "How odd, was that supposed to happen?"

Inu Yasha couldn't suppress the smile. "Well, sort of. You didn't really spin it hard enough." He picked up the lighter and spun the metal wheel, just as he'd seen Kagome do so many times. The lighter sparked and flames popped out the top. "See?"

Kagome watched in amazement. 'These things feel so familiar. Why can't I remember them?' She looked up at the hanyou, who had finally found what he had been searching for. When he grinned her heart melted. 'Why do I feel this way around him?'

"Here." He opened a bottle and dropped to small pills in her hand. "It's medicine. It's worked wonders on me, when you gave them to me before."

Kagome looked suspiciously at the two pills. 'These seem strange. Isn't medicine supposed to be made of herbs?' "Are you sure?"

"Trust me, you'll feel better if you take them." He gave her a small smile. Then he picked up a small bottle of water from her pack and handed that to her as well.

She nodded slowly and drank some water with the pills. 'That's strange. How did I know how to do that?' She blushed slightly, when he gave her a curious look. "Thank you."

"Feh, it's your medicine. I just happened to remember you had it." He looked away. 'I hate knowing you're in pain.'

"Kagome, are you ready for bed yet. I'm really tired." Shippo yawned.

"Yes, I am, but why do you ask?"

"Because I'm going to sleep with you like always." He hadn't counted on her not letting him sleep with her. He'd missed her so much.

"Oh, why with me? Why not with your friends?"

"Kagome I always sleep with you." The little fox felt tears beginning to well in his eyes.

"Kagome doesn't need you bothering her, Shippo. Go sleep with Sango." Inu Yasha pointed at the door.

The tears spilled over. "No, I won't. I'm staying with Kagome. Now that I have her back, I'm not letting her out of my sight." He began to sob.

"Quit whining, you little brat." Inu Yasha watched as Kagome scooped the little kitsune into her arms.

"It's all right. You can stay. Please don't cry." She stroked the little fox's hair.

'Damn, maybe if I pitch a fit, she'd let me stay as well. I hate the idea of leaving her all alone, even with the brat.' Inu Yasha imagined snuggling down next to Kagome. 'She'd never let me do that.'

Kagome yawned. "It is getting very late." She rubbed a temple slightly. "Thank you for the medicine it seems to be working."

"Why don't you get some rest. I'll be outside. Shippo, don't keep her up all night chattering." He looked at the fox and realized the child was already half asleep. "Night, Kagome."

She smiled. "Good night, Inu Yasha."

He smiled as he left. 'She didn't hesitate at my name, like she did with the others. Maybe that means she remembers something.' He slid the doors shut behind him, watching until the inside went dark. Then he settled down with his back to the door. 'No one will get near you without me knowing. Especially not that Tatachi bastard.'

----

Please Read and Review. I'm always open to real criticism as well.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Inu Yasha, but -sniffle- I don't.

Memories

Chapter 4

Inu Yasha woke to the smell of salt and the sound of soft sobbing. He looked around. The sky was already turning purple near the horizon. 'It won't be long till sunrise. I wonder what's wrong.' He rose and slid the door open as quietly as possible. He made no noise at all as he made his way to Kagome's side. She seemed to be still asleep, but tears streamed down her face and she would let out a soft sob now and again. 'I can't stand seeing her cry, even in her sleep.' He touched her shoulder gently. Her eyes opened immediately and glistened for a moment with the remainders of sleep. Then they locked on him. She didn't seem frightened of him, as a matter of fact her whole body seemed to relax.

"Kagome, are you all right?"

She nodded. "It was just a dream. I'm sorry, if I woke you."

"It's okay. What kind of dream was it?" 'It had to have been more like a nightmare, for her to cry like that.'

"I don't know. I can never truly remember what the dreams are about. They just…disturb me."

He sighed. Well, there wasn't much point in forcing the matter. She obviously didn't know what the dreams were about. But he had a suspicion that they were memories trying to surface. "Why don't you get some more rest, it's nearly dawn. You can sleep a few more hours."

The miko shook her head. "I can never sleep after the dreams."

Inu Yasha looked over at the sleeping fox. The kid hadn't moved and he looked so peaceful. His eyes trailed back to the young woman. She looked sad and a bit frightened. "Want to go for a walk, then?"

That made her smile and it was as if the sun had risen indoors. "Yes, I think I'd like that."

He offered her his hand and she came slowly to her feet, careful not to wake the little kitsune. Still holding her hand, Inu Yasha led the way outside and slid the door back in place. "So no one will disturb, Shippo." 'And no one will notice you're gone right away.'

Kagome nodded and they began to walk away from the house. Feeling she may be more comfortable walking through the village, he turned as if to walk in that direction. But Kagome stopped. "Too many people." She pointed off in the direction of a small forest. "I like the forest better."

He nodded his agreement and turned in the direction of the small forest. They walked for a while in silence, still holding hands. When Inu Yasha found what looked like a comfortable tree trunk, he sat down and leaned against it. Kagome sat next to him. After a while she spoke. "Inu Yasha?"

"Yes?"

"What was that about yesterday? I know there was more to it than what you told me." His actions with Tatachi the previous day and the way he had held her hand all morning were making her draw her own conclusion.

There was a long silence before he answered. "Like I said, the guy's bad news. And I don't like anyone putting their hands on you that way. You're…" He trailed off not finishing the thought aloud. 'You're mine. No other man should ever put his hands on you.'

"Were we a couple then?" She watched him turn red.

"Um…no…not really. But we are very close." He stated uncomfortably.

Kagome's theory was growing. She decided to test it. "So, we're close friends?"

She watched as his face dropped slightly. "Uh, yes, friends."

Kagome thought about that for a moment. 'Judging by his reaction, I don't think we were merely friends. I think there was more. I can feel it when I look at him.' Her gaze moved up to his ears and remained there for a long moment.

"What are you staring at?" Inu Yasha sounded annoyed.

"Your ears."

"What about them?"

"They seem familiar." She sighed. "But I can't seem to remember anything about them…or you."

"They seem familiar?" She nodded. Inu Yasha thought about that for a long moment. He remembered Kagome telling him once when she first saw him, she'd rubbed his ears and there had been a few times since then that she had rubbed them briefly. He looked around making sure they were alone. "If you want, you can touch them and see if that brings back anything. But only for a moment and you can't tell the others." 'I'd just die if Miroku found out that I let her rub them.'

Kagome nodded her agreement and he laid his head onto her shoulder, so she could rub them more easily. Her small delicate hands rubbed his dog ears with extreme meditation it seemed. She concentrated on the texture of the short hairs on the outside of the ear and the thinness of the ear itself. When her fingers reached the base she rubbed gently at the muscle there, making the ear twitch. Inu Yasha felt his whole body relax. 'I'm in heaven. Maybe I should consider letting her do this more often.' It was hard for him to admit that he really enjoyed this, because it made him feel more like a dog than a man.

When he realized she had stopped, he sat back and looked at her expectantly, slightly disappointed that it was over with already. "Well?"

She smiled. "I think I've done that before."

"Really, did it help you remember anything?"

She looked away. "Well, nothing specific, but I do seem to remember doing that before." She met his gaze again. "That's something, isn't it?"

He smiled encouragingly. "Yes, it is." He looked up at the sun. "We should be heading back. They'll be looking for us soon." He offered her his again and she took it. They headed back to the mansion. "Now, remember you promised you wouldn't tell."

"Don't worry. I promise, I won't say a word." She smiled and gave his arm a soft squeeze with her free hand. 'It's strange how at ease I feel with him. It's almost like I've never been without him.'

By the time they arrived back, the others were already up and gathered in Kagome's room. They eyed the couple as they returned, still holding hands. When Inu Yasha realized what they were staring at he withdrew his hand and folded his arms over his chest.

Most of the morning and midday were spent showing Kagome objects and telling her stories of their travels in hopes of jogging her memory. But unlike with Inu Yasha's ears, Kagome struggled to remember anything about the stories or the objects. At last she was exasperated. "I'm just not getting this. I can't remember anything. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Don't push yourself. It'll all come in time." Miroku soothed.

"Time's the problem. In two days the lord may try to force her to marry Tatachi." Sango hated the idea of Kagome married to such an arrogant jerk. 'He doesn't even care if she is forced to marry him.'

"My father would never force me into marriage, even if Tatachi believes he would." Kagome was certain of this, even if the others weren't.

"Well, he's not really your father, so he can't force you to do anything anyways." Inu Yasha's blood boiled at the thought of Kagome married to that pompous human. 'He couldn't even defend himself against me. How can he possibly protect Kagome?'

"That's true. He isn't your real father, so he can't make you do anything." Shippo readily agreed.

"But if my memory doesn't return and I have to stay here, I'll have to respect his wishes, Shippo."

'What! This morning she said she remembered rubbing my ears! Why would she want to stay now?' Before Inu Yasha could voice his protest, two men appeared in the door. One was the lord and the other was Tatachi. Inu Yasha growled at the young man.

Tatachi chuckled. "I don't think your guest like me much, my lord."

"Don't mind them, Tatachi. Ayomi," Inu Yasha snorted at this making the lord check his words, "I mean, Kagome, please come with me my dear." When Kagome stood so did Inu Yasha. The lord eyed him sharply. "I will speak with my daughter without your interference."

Kagome gave Inu Yasha an apologetic look and followed her father out. Tatachi went with them. "Damn, that guy's going to try something I just know it. Shippo, follow them. Keep an eye on Kagome. Don't let that bastard do anything to her. If there's any trouble just yell."

"I'm on it!" Shippo agreed quickly, glad to have an important task to do. He took off out the door.

"Do you think that's wise? You know how excitable he can get." Miroku protested.

"Well, there's not much choice is there? They'd notice if one of us tried to sneak up on them." Inu Yasha frowned at the doorway. 'Still maybe I could get close, in case there is trouble.'

In the main sitting room, Kagome sat beside the lord. "My daughter, Tatachi has told me that you still refuse his proposal."

She nodded. "I have no interest in marriage to him, father." She looked over at Tatachi. "I mean no offense. You're a good man. I am simply not interested in marriage."

"My daughter, this is a good match, I believe. Tatachi will likely be the next leader of this village. It would mean that you could remain here with me. Tatachi has agreed to leave his families home to his brother and stay here with us. I strongly encourage you to consider his proposal."

Kagome frowned. 'Maybe I was wrong in assuming he wouldn't force me.' "Father, it is not as though I wish to leave you, but there is so much that I have forgotten. I need more time to learn myself."

The lord frowned as well. 'She has never before refused my requests.' "These visitors have distorted your mind. I shall let them remain for one more day, but if by tomorrow evening you have not remembered anything, then they shall have to leave."

"But father, they are my friends."

"Oh, and do you remember these friends, other than from the past day?"

"Yes, father, I have remembered." She paused considering her words carefully. "I remember Inu Yasha."

"The hanyou?" Tatachi spat the word with disgust.

"Yes, it was vague, but it was certainly some sort of memory."

"If it was so vague, perhaps you merely imagined it." Her father shook his head. "No, it will have to be something more specific." He sighed and patted her hand. "I understand that you want to remember, but perhaps they are using that against you. By tomorrow evening we will know." Kagome was silent as she looked away. The lord turned back to Tatachi. "I think my daughter has enough to think about this evening, so good night Tatachi."

"Yes, my lord, good night. Good night, Ayomi." He bowed and left.

When he was gone, the lord turned back to Kagome. "My dear, you must understand. I want you here and I want you safe." He paused and watched her for a moment before continuing. "So, you say you remember the hanyou?"

She nodded. "Yes, it was vague, but I do remember him." 'More specifically I remember his ears.'

Shippo and Inu Yasha returned just before Kagome. When she appeared in the door she seemed very depressed and sat down quietly. Shippo who'd sat right up next to the door to listen, had heard everything and it made him mad to think the lord would treat her so.

"Kagome, what's wrong? What did the lord say?" Sango had a rough idea, but wanted to hear the specifics.

Kagome buried her face in her hands, unable to hold back the tears any longer. She sobbed violently. Sango put her arm around her. Kagome wept into her shoulder. "I can't believe he did that. It can't believe he teamed up with Tatachi against me." She sobbed for a long moment. "And I can't believe he said he'd make you leave tomorrow night."

"What he said he'd make us leave tomorrow night?" Miroku was astonished. The lord had seemed like a smart enough man. Didn't he realize if they left, Kagome may never be able to regain her memory?

Kagome struggled to regain composure. "He said if I didn't remember anything by tomorrow night then he'd make you leave, because then he'd know you were lying."

Shippo crawled up in her lap. "It's okay. We'll just have to make you remember between now and then."

Kagome wiped away the tears. "Do you really think I can?"

Miroku was skeptical, but he tried to sound encouraging none the less. "Yes, I think if we try hard enough, we can get past the barrier in your mind and release the memories."

Inu Yasha looked out the door. It was nearing sunset already. "Then lets try something different." He stood up and gathered Kagome's bow and quiver in one hand and took Kagome's hand in the other. "Come on." He led them outside to an open area near the small forest. "Here let's try this." Inu Yasha handed her the bow and arrows, which he had kept since her disappearance. "Do you remember how to use these?" He offered them to her.

"I've never used one of those." She paused and looked at him confused. "Have I?"

He nodded sadly. "Yes and you've become quite good at it. Try it. Maybe it'll jog your memory." He handed her the bow and an arrow.

She stared at them perplexed for a moment. "I…I don't even know where to start."

"I'll help." She suddenly found herself in his warmth as he reached around her to help guide her hands into the appropriate places and set the arrow. 'Why does my heart race when he touches me? Why does my heart clench when he is near?' Kagome looked up at him, as he set her fingers in the familiar position, admiringhis golden eyes and silver hair."Anything yet?" She concentrated on the bow. It felt familiar, but that was all. She must have done this at some point in her life. She shook her head. "Try to draw the bow. Aim for that tree there." He pointed at a large tree several yards away.

She pulled back the bow-string. 'This does feel familiar, but I still don't remember ever doing it.'

"You're doing just fine, now let it go." Inu Yasha encouraged from behind her. She did and to her surprise it struck the mark dead on. "That was very good." He commented setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Did it help you remember anything, Kagome?" Sango asked from her position behind them.

Kagome struggled but there was still nothing. No past, no nothing. For a moment the arrow striking the tree had seemed to pull out some emotion, but it had not been a pleasant one. Frustrated, Kagome threw the bow to the ground. "No, there's nothing. Just nothing." She started for the house. "I'm tired. I'm going to rest."

No one stopped her as she passed inside. Shippo frowned. "I was sure she'd remember that. She hit the mark perfectly."

"It seems her body contains memories, which her mind cannot grasp." Miroku frowned as well. 'If we can't find a cure for her memory loss soon, we may not be able to find one at all.'

Inu Yasha stared after Kagome with intense golden eyes. "I was sure that would jog her memory."

Sango shook her head. "I don't think something like will make her remember. You know how emotional Kagome is. I think the only way to make her remember is through her emotions."

Miroku thought about that for a moment. "Yes, I think your right, Sango. But I don't think it's wise to fight with her Inu Yasha. I think you will have to appeal to her other emotions."

The hanyou folded his arms and glared at the monk expectantly. "Like what?"

Miroku sighed. 'Do I have to spell it out for him?' "Like the fact that she cares about you a lot. I think if you could bring that emotion to the surface, it would bring her back."

Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes, afraid to guess what the monk meant. "What do you mean?"

Miroku nearly lost his patience. Sango stepped in calmly. "Inu Yasha, we all know that you and Kagome love each other. And we also know that you have never admitted it. But maybe its time you do. If Kagome finally hears it from you, maybe the emotion will push the memories free as well."

Inu Yasha huffed, but looked towards the house. Indeed, he loved her. There was no doubt in his mind about that. 'If I had told her this morning, maybe this all would have been over by now.'

----

Yay! They've finally figured it out! Be warned the fluff is coming. Hahaha! –mischievous grin- Don't forget to Read and Review..


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Inu Yasha, but -sniffle- I don't.

A/N- Thanks for the reviews Silverwind89 and anglexofxpeace. Here's the last chapter. I know so sad. 

Memories

Chapter 5

Inside the house, Kagome flung herself on the futon and wept. 'I'm so stupid. I can't even remember simple things. I'm no use to them in their quest, if I have no memory of who is evil and who is good. What am I? Who am I? Why did this happen to me?' She wept harder, her whole body trembling.

A warm hand touched her shoulder breaking her from the self-pity that threatened to devour her. "Kagome?"

She buried her face in the futon, trying to smoother out the soothing voice. "Please, I just want to be alone."

"I'm not leaving, Kagome. Not until you talk to me."

"I'm useless. Just leave me."

The word bit into his heart like ice. "You're not useless, Kagome. Don't ever say that."

She raised up slightly, seeing the red of his kimono out of the corner of her eye. "But I am. What good am I to you like this?" She began to sob silently into the futon again.

"Kagome, the memories will come. We just have to give them time. And if they don't we'll make new ones."

Kagome rolled over to meet his gaze. The amber eyes told her that he meant every word. She wiped away the wetness from her eyes. "You…you would stay with me, even though I don't remember anything?"

"Kagome, I won't leave you. If I have to stay here forever, I will."

Tears again filled her eyes as she flung her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. "Thank you." It was soft and choked with tears, and made Inu Yasha's heart break. For a long time he held her, letting the tears slowly subside.

After a while, he spoke softly in her ear. "Kagome, do you want to come some where with me?"

She nodded. 'Anywhere with him is safe.' He stood and pulled her to her feet, gently. He went to her big yellow bag and pulled out a smaller bag. Then he bent down, so she could climb on his back. "Come on." She complied a bit hesitantly. He sprang of the porch into the dark night. As he flew, Kagome found herself relaxing into him. 'This feels so natural. His warmth and scent are so familiar.' After a while they landed deep within the forest. He let her down. "Here we are."

Kagome examined her surroundings. The moon glistened off a hot spring some fifty feet away. She looked at the hot spring, then at Inu Yasha, then back at the hot spring, then back at Inu Yasha.

"Calm down." He chuckled slightly, when she began to blush feverishly. He bent and pulled a piece of clothing from the small bag. "Here put this on. I won't look." He promised and turned his back on her.

Kagome struggled momentarily with the stretchy swimsuit. When she was done, she asked the question that had been bothering her. "What about you? What are you going to wear?"

He turned to face her, a slight blush on his cheeks. "I don't have one of those things, but I'll be just fine in what I have." He removed his shirt and pants, leaving only the loin cloth. She blushed slightly as she caught sight of his muscular arms and chest. 'Too bad he hinds those under loose clothes.'

Inu Yasha picked up the bag and carried it to the water's edge where he set it on a rock. He stepped into the water and turned to face her. "Coming?"

Kagome blushed again as she nodded and went to the water's edge. He helped her into the water by wrapping his large hands around her waist. As they settled into the water, Kagome smiled. "Have we done this before?"

Inu Yasha shook his head. "No, this is the first we've ever done this. I told you, I want to make new memories with you." He pulled her gently into his arms and settled her in his lap. She smiled sweetly and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He rubbed gently at her shoulder, which was the only part of her that was still exposed to the night's chill. After a while of just enjoying each others presence, he spoke softly careful not to disturb the mood. "Kagome, you didn't hesitate."

"Hmm?"

"When I asked you to come with me, you didn't hesitate."

"No." She agreed.

"Why not?"

"I don't know why exactly. But I trust you. I've trusted you nearly from the moment you showed up. Is that strange?" She lifted her head to look at him.

He smiled. "No, it's not. At least, it's not for you. You follow your instincts and most of the time, they're right on target." He moved to pick up the small bag again, careful not to dislodge Kagome from her position on his lap. Pulling out one of the bottles, he read it to make sure it was the shampoo.

"What is that for?"

"You use this stuff to wash your hair."

"Oh." She smiled and allowed him to lower her into the water to soak her hair first. When her hair was good and wet, he raised her back up and squeezed a bit of the gel-like substance from the bottle into his hand. He rubbed the soap into her hair, watching it lather. 'I could get used to this.' He mused as he continued to work the soap in. The soap smelled strongly of strawberries. 'That must be why she always smells like strawberries and other fruits.'

Kagome was in heaven. His claws felt so sensual as they rubbed gently against her scalp. 'I wonder if I'll regret this once I regain my memory.' She smiled. 'Oh, well, no reason to dwell on that. I think I'll like this memory much better anyways.' He lowered her again into the water to rinse away the suds. She smiled at him when he raised her back up.

"Want me to wash yours now?"

He frowned. 'I don't want to smell like that damn strawberry stuff.' "Um…"

She frowned back and then looked away. "If you don't want me to, it's okay."

He sighed. "Of course I do, its just…" 'Ah, what's one or two days of smelling like strawberries anyways.' He moved her off his lap and onto the rock he was sitting on. Then he ducked under the water and came back up a few seconds later. His hair was soaked now and she smiled as sat down in front of her. She squeezed a little shampoo in her hand and stared at the top, being careful not to get any in his ears. She felt her insides cheering as she continued to work the soap in. 'I must have wanted to do this for a while.' Neither of them seemed to notice the silence as they just enjoyed the quiet companionship.

Kagome had to squeeze a little more soap out to wash the bottom half of his hair, which was a little tricky, considering it was underwater. When she was done, he ducked under the water again, rinsing the suds away. When he surfaced he gave her a mischievous grin. She chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into the deep end of the spring.

"Better hold your breath." He warned as he swung her around in the water. She laughed and took a gulp of air as he pulled her under. They surfaced laughing a moment later. With his strong arms wrapped around her, she had no fear of drowning. His amber eyes sparkled as she gazed into them.

Suddenly, he pulled her to him, his lips pressed against hers. Kagome couldn't resist parting her lips and allowing him to enter. She tasted like heaven, better than he could ever have imagined. Her arms tightened around him, as he tangled his fingers in her damp hair, deepening the kiss. After some time they broke apart, gasping for air.

"You cannot imagine how long I have wanted to do that."

She smiled up at him in the darkness, the reflection of moonlight flickering across her face. "Oh, and how long is that? Before or after you sent me home for my own good?"

It took him a moment to realize what she'd said. When he did his heart raced uncontrollably. "Does that mean you remember me sending you home?"

Her smile widened. "Yes."

Inu Yasha could barely contain himself. "Kagome! You remember! Oh, Kagome! I'm so happy!" He hugged her fiercely. "Oh, Kagome!" He found her lips again and gave her the most passionate kiss. The world melted away and there was nothing. Only Kagome existed. Only her scent invaded his lungs. Only her skin pressed against his devoured his senses. After a long moment, he released her lips and buried his face in her neck. He could barely contain the tears of joy that wanted to be set free. "Kagome…I love you…Please don't ever leave me again."

Kagome stroked his hair, holding him close. "I love you, too. And I promise, I won't ever leave you again."

They floated there in the hot spring for a long, just holding one another, just being close. Above them the stars sparkled and the moon broke free of a cloud. They settled back on a rock after a while with Kagome in his lap again. "Kagome?"

"Hmm?" She asked from his shoulder.

"What will you tell Tatachi and the lord?"

She was silent for a long moment. "I'll tell them the truth."

"Will you tell them you have a mate?"

If Inu Yasha had not had inhuman eyesight in the dark, he might have missed the flicker of emotions on her face. "Are we mates? Doesn't that mean we have to be mated?"

"Well, uh, I didn't think you'd-" He was cut off by her kiss, deep and warm.

"I do." She said as she released his lips.

He trembled with the excitement of her words. But he wanted to be sure. "Are you-" Again he was cut off by a kiss and another and another, until he could no longer refuse her answer. The night swallowed the lovers in passion.

- - - -

Kagome woke to find Inu Yasha's head resting on her breast. She smiled down at him, remembering the fire of the previous night. She reached down and rubbed gently behind his ear, massaging the muscle. She remembered that during her memory loss his ears had been the only thing she was able to remember. 'I think it's because they are unique to him, and so are important to me.' There was a low moan of pleasure from her chest. She couldn't resist the soft chuckle as he turned his head to face her. He had insisted that she rub his ears until he fell asleep. She hadn't been surprised by the request. 'I always knew he liked that, even if he didn't admit it.'

She smiled at him. "Good morning, my love."

"Good morning, my mate." He gave her chest a kiss between her breast, sending sparks of pleasure through her body. Then he looked up at her and there was seriousness in his eyes. "No regrets?"

She pulled him up to lay beside her. "No regrets whatsoever. As a matter of fact, last night will be my most cherished memory."

He smiled. "Mine too, my love, mine too." He gave her a soft, warm kiss. When they broke away, she placed a finger to his lips.

"We should be going soon. It's already midmorning." He groaned at the thought of returning to their group. She chuckled and kissed his brow. "Come on now, we'd better rinse off first." She rose and moved towards the water. Inu Yasha watched her go, admiring the view. When she stepped in the water, she turned and called to him. "You'd better come on and rinse off." The she chuckled as he made a flying leap and landed in the center of the pool. Then he swam up and captured her in his embrace, giving her a playful growl. She laughed. "We don't really have time for a repeat of last night."

He gave her his big round puppy dog eyes. "Aw, come on. This may be the last time we'll be alone for a while."

She grinned. "Oh, really? I do think you may have a point there."

After another thirty minutes or so, they got down to the business of actually bathing. They dressed and packed away their few belongings. Kagome clutched tightly Inu Yasha as he carried them back to the mansion at top speed. The others were circling the house in search of the hanyou and miko. Shippo was slowly making his way towards the forest, his nose inches from the ground. They landed a few feet from him, sending the little fox scurrying backwards a few steps.

Then he sprang into Kagome's arms. "Kagome! I was so scared. I thought I lost you again."

She hugged the little kitsune warmly. "You won't ever loose me again, Shippo. I promise."

Shippo's eyes lit up when he realized she was acting like her old self again. "Kagome, has your memory come back?" She nodded. "Yay! Miroku! Sango! Kagome's memory's come back."

Miroku and Sango, who weren't far away, came running to meet their friends. "Kagome, is that true?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, it is." Kagome smiled broadly.

"Oh, I'm so glad!" Sango hugged her friend tightly.

"Sango, you're squashing me!" Shippo struggled to get out from between the two girls. From around the edge of the house appeared the lord and Tatachi.

"You there! Where have you been with my daughter? If you've harmed her, so help me…" The lord pointed a finger at Inu Yasha.

Kagome handed Shippo to Sango and stepped in front of him. "Leave Inu Yasha alone. He hasn't done anything wrong." Inu Yasha set a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The two men paused. "What is this Ayomi?" The lord asked after a long moment.

"Why are you defending him, Ayomi? We are the ones who are to be married."

Her voice was steady, but her tone was firm. "My name is Kagome Higurashi and I already have a mate." She placed her hand on Inu Yasha's.

The lord smiled sadly. "I see, so you have regained your memory. I'm glad."

Kagome walked forward and wrapped her arms around the old lord. "I'm glad you understand. I'll never forget you. You will be as dear to me as my own father was."

Tatachi had had enough. 'I'm not about to loose now!' He charged forward knocking the old lord to the ground and grasping Kagome by the wrist. "You stupid wench! After everything I've gone through for you. I won't loose now!" He raised his hand to strike her. Kagome flinched as a blur of red shot between them. Inu Yasha had a hold of the upraised hand's wrist. He dug his claws into it, causing it to gush blood.

"I told you never to touch her!" The words were more fearsome than a growl. He wrapped his other hand around the man's neck. "Don't you ever try to hurt my mate again!" He raised the man off the ground with ease. "If you do, I'll kill you." The man dangled in midair, chocking out an apology. Inu Yasha tossed the man a good twenty yards, where he landed in a mud puddle. Tatachi rose, glared at Inu Yasha for a split second, thought it over, and then turned and ran off, clutching his injured wrist.

Kagome sighed. "Well, you did warn him."

Inu Yasha gave her a warm smile. "No one threatens my mate."

She leaned into him and gave him a soft kiss. "Or mine." She promised.

"Kagome?" The lord asked from his place on the ground.

She knelt beside him. "Are you injured?" She looked him over with worried eyes.

"No, I'm all right." He looked up at Inu Yasha. "It seems I misjudged you, for that I am sorry."

"No problem, people do it all the time." The hanyou offered the old man his hand and the old lord took it gratefully.

He dusted himself off and looked at the young girl. "Will you be leaving now?"

She nodded. "Yes, I care for you a lot, but I have a family of my own. And I'm sure they're very worried about me. I've been gone nearly two months."

"Then allow me to do what I can to speed you on your way." The lord provided them with new supplies and food. After changing into her spare clothes, Kagome said her goodbyes to the lord and promised if she was ever in the area again she would stop and stay a while.

The group regained the road and made their way back up the river, but not into the ravine. Instead they opted for the high ground. They paused where the bridge had once been. "So what happened to my bike anyway?" Kagome asked looking over the edge of the ravine.

"Sorry, it couldn't be saved." Inu Yasha explained.

"I guess it's just a useless, pile of junk after that fall." Kagome paused. "Useless? That reminds me."

Inu Yasha looked away, his head dropping slightly. "I didn't mean it." He turned back to her, his amber eyes pleading with her. "You know, I didn't mean it, right?"

She smiled and gave him soft kiss. "I know."

The End

----

Phew, two in one day. You guys better love me. I know I love you guys. It may be a while before I upload in new stories, got lots of stuff going on. In the mean time, you can always check out one of the old ones. –big smile-big wave- See ya. Oh, RandR Pleeeeaaase!


End file.
